


Gifts

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Stiles hates how Derek wraps presents.





	Gifts

Stiles had decided that Derek was the worst fucking wrapper.

Okay, not entirely true. The gifts were perfectly wrapped, all complete with ribbons and bows that made them all appear like something you'd see on a damn Christmas movie or special or ad. The edges of the paper were folded perfectly, evenly, no loose edges or mismatched pieces stuck together because it wasn't cut the right size. Immaculate, almost anally so. 

No, the problem with his wrapping was the amount of tape. Derek literally taped down every single edge and seam of every single present and it drove. Stiles. Nuts.

Staring at them as they all sat under Derek's tree, the way the lights reflected off the shiny paper and shinier tape, Stiles hated them. He was gonna spend half of Christmas just trying to get one opened. Meanwhile the bastard could race through all of his with the completely unfair advantage of claws.

Asshole.

"Staring at them won't make Christmas come any faster," Derek remarked from where he was laying on the couch, engrossed in a book-- _A Christmas Carol_ , in Derek's own sense of being festive--not even paying the slightest amount of attention to Stiles.

At least it seemed like he hadn't been.

Stiles turned to Derek, the couch behind him, his hands on his hips as he leveled his scowl at his boyfriend. "You realize you're singlehandedly keeping Scotch tape in business, right?"

"It's how my mom used to wrap 'em," he stated almost absently and Stiles held his breath, knowing what a huge thing it was that Derek was so casually discussing something not-werewolf related regarding his family. "That way we couldn't peek in a corner or peel a bit back, look under, and sneak it back. And everything was filled and stuffed with tissue paper so we couldn't shake anything and find out what it was."

"And you think that _I_ am gonna peek in my presents?" Stiles questioned, offended, pointing to himself.

"Yep," Derek replied with zero hesitation before a smirk formed on his face. "That, plus I know it drives you nuts."

Dick.

And Stiles said that very thing to him, whacking his boyfriend in the face with a pillow and deciding he was gonna cover all of Derek's gifts with heavy duty packing tape.


End file.
